Trust Me
by Dept.Of.Redundancy.Dept
Summary: Monica is finally ready to be a supervisor but will she be able to deal with her new caseworker Gracie and survive their first assignment together, to help a girl who doesn't trust anyone? Any reveiws good or bad are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Monica stood on a hiking trail, deep in her thoughts. She was excited, nervous, and scared all at once. It was not a lovely feeling at all. She had no idea what her future would hold and that scared her. Was she really ready to do this?

Suddenly Tess appeared beside her. "What's on your mind Angel Girl?" She asked. Monica was glad that Tess was here. She really needed her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." She said. "You know, being a supervisor. I don't know if I can't do this alone."

"Oh but you won't be alone Monica. God will be with you through all of this. Also I will be around for the first couple of your assignments with Gracie.

"Gracie?" Monica asked.

"Yes" Tess replied "Your caseworkers name is Gracie."

"What does she look like?"

"I can't tell you because I don't know, but you'll know who she is when you see her." Tess told her. Monica sighed. "Hang in there Ms. Wings. Everything will turn out in the end."  
"So where do I wait for Gracie?" Monica questioned.

"Just keep on walking up this path towards the park. Halfway there you should find a bench. Wait for her there."

"Okay." Monica responded still not to sure about her new job.

"Don't fret too much about this Monica. You're going to be great at being a supervisor." After giving Monica a quick hug Tess left.

Running her hand through her hair Monica made her way up the trail.

"Coming in on your left!" A voice called behind her. Turning her head to see who it was Monica saw a thirteen year girl with long black hair and olive skin riding on a skateboard. She wore khaki cargo shorts and a purple tank top. Her dark brown eyes were bright and twinkling, but that quickly changed when they widened and the girl screamed "Watch out!"

Before Monica could respond both of them went crashing towards the ground.

"What was that?" The girl cried when they both got up.

"What do you mean what was that?" Monica yelled back. "You're the one who crashed in to me!"

"Well yea but I said I was coming in on your left!"

"Yes but then you came up on my right!"

"So?"

"So you don't say you're going to be on my left when you're really going to be on my right!" Monica exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this!" The girl shouted. Then turning on her heel she walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Monica followed her.

"Are you stalking me?" The girl shrieked when Monica sat down.

"No!" Monica snapped. "I'm actually meeting someone here."

"Oh." The girl said. Monica figured if she waited long enough the girl would go away but she didn't.

"Don't you need to be somewhere else?" Monica asked. "You know doing kid stuff, hanging out with your friends or something?"

"No." The girl replied. "I happen to be waiting for someone too."

"Oh really?" Monica questioned. "Who?"

"Why do you need to know?" The girl snapped.

"I was just wondering." Monica muttered.

"Oh." The girl shrugged.

Monica waited and waited but the girl didn't leave and no one else showed up. Then a thought popped in her head. She was waiting for someone and so was this girl. No one had shown up for either of them, and they had both been told to wait for someone on this particular bench. As much as she wanted to believe it wasn't true, she couldn't. Turning to face the girl she prepared to ask the question that was haunting her mind. But the girl beat her to it.

"Monica?" She practically whispered.

"So you must be Gracie." Monica affirmed.

"Yea." Gracie said turning one of the wheels of her skateboard with her finger. "Well this is awkward."

"I um have my car parked near the top of the trail." Monica told her. "How about we go and get some coffee and get to know each other."

"Sure." Gracie said getting up and tucking her skateboard under her arm.

"How about you start heading up, and I'll meet you there." Monica said. She had to find Tess.

"Why?" Gracie asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Just go!" Monica wanted to yell. "Why couldn't this angel just do what she was told?

"Fine!" Gracie sighed. Then hopping on her skateboard she started going up the trail.

"So that's Gracie huh?" Tess asked after Gracie had left. "She's a feisty one isn't she?"

"She's impossible Tess!" Monica wailed. "And she's a child! She won't do what she's told and she gives me attitude all the time! What am I going to do with her?"

"Well why don't you start with getting to know her over coffee like you told her you would." Monica sighed. "You can handle this Monica. I know you can." Tess reassured her.

"Well I learned from the best." Monica said smiling a little bit. Tess smiled too.

"Gracie is probably looking for you." Tess said.

"Yes I better go." Monica said. Taking a deep breath she went to find Gracie. They had some getting-to-know-each-other things to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gracie I thought I told you to wait by the car!" Monica exclaimed when she saw Gracie on the other side of the park swinging on the swings.

"I know but you were taking like forever." Gracie whined.

Monica sighed. "Let's just go."

"Fine by me." Gracie shrugged. "Which one is your car?"

"It's that red Cadillac over there." Monica said pointing it out.

"Ah. Vintage. I kinda like it." Silently the two walked to the car.

"So do you like coffee Gracie?" Monica asked starting the car.

"I've never tried it." Gracie responded.

"I'm sure you'll love it." After getting to the coffee shop, ordering, and sitting down Monica began to talk.

"So Gracie you're a pretty young angel. Why is that?" But Gracie wasn't paying attention to Monica. Instead she was looking out the window lost in her own world.

"Gracie are you even listening to me?" Monica asked.

"Sorry I was looking at that bird outside."  
"Gracie I am trying to be patient with you but you're making it really really hard."

"I'm sorry. What was the question again?"

"Why are you so young?"

"Well some people can be reached better through younger people." Gracie explained. "That's why I was created."

"That's smart."

"Yea it really is." Gracie said taking a sip of her coffee. Quickly she spat it out. "Gross!" she exclaimed. "How do you like this stuff?"

"I happen to like it very much actually." Monica replied taking a sip. "You're just not used to it yet."

"Right." Gracie said pouring a packet of sugar onto her tongue. "Okay my turn." She said after she had swallowed.

"For what?" Monica asked.

"To ask you a question." Gracie replied.

"Okay well then ask away." Monica said.

"Okay well then… What was your first assignment like?" Monica smiled as she told Gracie about the adventures of her first assignment. Before she knew it she was talking all about Tess, Andrew, and Gloria, and all the good and bad times together. She told Gracie about the assignments that she had enjoyed the most and all the great people she had met along the way.

"That sounds really lame." Gracie said after letting loose a huge yawn. Monica frowned. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Gracie squealed. "It sounds cool. I hope I have that good of an experience."  
"Me too." Monica said. "So… what's favorite color Gracie?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question Gracie." Monica said, trying to keep herself from loosing her cool.

"Yellow." She replied. "That's my favorite color."

"Why?"

"One question per turn." Gracie pointed out.

"Gracie." Monica said sternly.

"Monica." Gracie said back mimicking her tone. The two sat in silence for a while until finally Gracie broke. "Because it's a happy color." She muttered.

"Now wasn't that easy?" Monica said.

"Whatever." Gracie shrugged.

"We should probably go." Monica said after she had finished her coffee as well as

Gracie's. Pulling out her pocket watch Monica checked the time. "The store is closing soon."

"Is that the watch that Andrew gave you?" Gracie asked.

"Ah so you were paying attention." Monica observed. Gracie smiled a little bit and shrugged. "Let's go Gracie. I'll give you your assignment in the morning." Then getting up the two angels left the coffee shop and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Gracie asked impatiently scanning the park.

"Be patient, Gracie." Monica said. "She'll be here."

"But when?" Gracie whined.

"I don't know Gracie." Monica said starting to get frustrated.

"So what am I supposed to when I meet…what's her name again…oh yea, Stella."

"Gracie," Monica sighed. "I have explained this to you three times already. Just stick by her."

"That's it?"

"Yes Gracie that is it."

"Wow that's simple"

"Not quite. Just don't do what I did on my first assignment and try to take matters into your own hands."

"But didn't it work?"

"Not the point Gracie. The point is don't do any crazy stunts." Monica said trying her best to sound stern.

"Okay okay I get it. No crazy stuff. There is no need to freak out about it Monica." Gracie pouted.

"Gracie I am not freaking out I'm just…"

"There she is!" Gracie exclaimed, cutting Monica off and getting up from the park bench. "I've got to go! Wish me well!" Gracie called over her shoulder as she chased after her case. Monica sighed

"So that's the infamous Gracie." A voice next to Monica said.

"Andrew!" Monica cried cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I remembered that you had your first assignment with your caseworker and…"

"Tess sent you?" Monica concluded.

"That too." Andrew nodded. "So how is it going?"

"Well Gracie has already started talking to Stella so that's good."

"And how is Gracie?"

"She's an interesting type…"

"Monica, Tess told me what happened on the trail."

"She's impatient, she never does what she's told, she won't pay attention to almost anything I say, and…and I don't know if I can take it anymore." Monica cried.

* * *

"Hang in there Monica." Andrew told her patting her shoulder. "And don't give up." And with that he was gone.

* * *

* * *

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked Stella after she had caught up with her. "You seem a bit upset."

* * *

"Oh I'm fine." The girl said brushing a strand of red hair out of her face. She smiled at Gracie, but it seemed like it was forced. "But thanks."

* * *

"I'm Gracie by the way." Gracie said extending her hand for a shake.

* * *

"I'm Stella." Stella informed Gracie. Cautiously she reached out and shook Gracie's hand.

* * *

"So where are you headed?"

* * *

"I was actually going to take a quick jog around the park."

* * *

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Gracie asked.

* * *

"Well actually I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers, so…"

* * *

"Oh I'm not that strange." Gracie told her. "Come on it will be fun!"

* * *

"I don't know…"

* * *

"Stella. I promise I will not bite you." Gracie said. Even Stella smiled a little bit.

* * *

"I know you won't Gracie but, no offense or anything but I don't really trust you. I mean its not you, it's just that you're a stranger and…and I'm going through a hard time right now. It's sort of hard to trust anyone right now.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gracie asked.

* * *

"No thanks. I feel bad though because you seem like a nice person and I hate to blow you off but…" A sad look passed over Stella face. "I have to go."

* * *

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me, okay." Gracie told her."

* * *

"Okay. Thanks." Stella responded before sprinting off, leaving Gracie in the dust and totally confused.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready to try again today with Stella Gracie?" Monica asked Gracie the next day.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gracie sighed. "I just don't know where I went wrong."

"It's not your fault Gracie." Monica reassured her caseworker.

"I know but still…"

"Don't give up Gracie. And remember God is with you." Monica reminded her. "Now I think you should go because Stella's getting ready for her jog." Gracie groaned but got up from the bench.

"Wish me luck!" Gracie joked knowing perfectly well Monica didn't believe in luck.

"Very funny Gracie!" Monica called after her.

"I know right?" Gracie started to smile but then quickly looked away. "Bye!"

"Hey its you!" Stella greeted Gracie when she caught up with her.

"Hey its me!" Gracie smiled.

"Do you remember when you said if I ever wanted to talk, I could talk to you?" Stella started.

"Uh-huh." Gracie nodded. "Ready to cash it in?'

"Yea." Stella replied. "I feel sort of bad for blowing you off yesterday."

"No problem." Gracie shrugged. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about your family." Stella prompted.

Gracie froze. "Um…well…you see… um." She stuttered.

Stella shot her an understanding look . "It's okay Gracie. That was a really random question."

"Do you want to tell me about your family?" Gracie asked after a few minutes of silent running.

"There's not really much to tell. I'm an only child, I live with my dad, and I have a pet fish." Stella informed her.

"What about your mom?"

Stella stopped running. "She's…"

"It's okay." Gracie told her.

"Thanks." For the rest of the jog Stella and Gracie talked about other things, things that didn't involve Stella's mother. Even though they didn't speak about her, Gracie's still couldn't help thinking about Stella's mysterious mom.

"Hey thanks for talking with me." Stella said when they had finished running.

"No problem." Gracie replied trying to catch her breath.

"Hey this is a random question Gracie but, would you like to come over to my house?" Stella asked.

"That sounds like fun!" Gracie told her. "I've never actually been over to someone's house before."

"Really?" Stella replied.

"Really." Gracie shrugged. "I'm pretty new here."

"Well my dad is going to pick me up in like three minutes. Do you want to ride with us?"

"Sure let me just tell…" Gracie paused trying to think of the best way to describe Monica. "My friend. Be right back." She told Stella before making her way to Monica who was sitting on the swings.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing on the swings?" Gracie greeted her supervisor.

"And aren't you a little too young to be an angel?" Monica retorted.

"Oh wow make comments about my age, soooooo original." Gracie said rolling her eyes. "Anyways Stella just invited me to go to her house and I wanted to know if I could go."

"I guess that would be okay if its for the assignment then it would be okay." Monica told her. "Do you need a ride?"

"Um no actually Stella's father is driving us." Gracie informed Monica.

"Okay well have fun." Monica told her.

"I will!" Gracie chirped. "Bye!" With that Gracie skipped over to Stella. Monica just hopped Gracie knew what she was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Parker." Gracie thanked Stella's dad when they got to her house.

"It was my pleasure Gracie. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Gracie smiled. She could see why Stella liked her father so much but she knew that no one could compare to the heavenly Father.

"Come on Gracie let me show you my room!" Stella said pulling her arm.

"Okay." Gracie said. She followed Stella up the stairs and into a purple painted room.

"Wow you have a nice bedroom." Gracie said.

"Thanks." Stella beamed. "My moth…" but she quickly stopped herself. "I had some help decorating." Stella finished. She pulled a pack of gum out of her dresser.

"Do you want a piece Gracie?" she asked stuffing a piece in to her own mouth.

"A piece of what?" Gracie questioned.

"A piece of gum."

"Gum?"

"Yes that's what I said."

"Sure." Gracie said cautiously taking the piece of gum from Stella's hand. Popping the piece in her mouth, wrapper and all, Gracie savored this earthly 'gum'. It was sweet and really chewy. Quickly she swallowed it.

"Um Gracie," Stella said staring at her. "Did you just swallow your gum?"

"Was I not supposed to swallow it?" Gracie asked her face burning with embarrassment.

"No you're actually supposed to chew it." Stella informed her. "But not the wrapper."

"And then what?"

"Well than that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yea." Stella said. "Then you spit it out."

"Really?"

"Wow you really are new." Stella chuckled.

"I feel so lame for not knowing that." Gracie said looking at her feet.

"Don't feel bad Gracie." Stella told her. She handed Gracie another piece "Here try again."

"Thanks Stella." Gracie surveyed Stella's bedroom as she chomped on her gum. In the corner she noticed a smashed picture frame.

"What's this?" Gracie asked, bending over to pick up the shattered frame. The woman looked a lot like Stella. She had the same red hair, blue eyes, and small ears.

"Gracie please don't look at that." Stella pleaded, taking the picture from her hand and then carefully placing it in the back of her closet.

"Is that your mom?" Gracie whispered. Stella nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gracie asked softly. Just as she said that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Stella's father called.

After a couple minutes Mr. Parker called for Stella to come down.

"Sorry about this." Stella said. "I didn't think anyone else was coming over today."

"It's fine." Gracie reassured her.

"Want to come down with me?"

"Okay." Gracie said. When Stella and Gracie reached the bottom of the stairs, they both froze. The person standing at the door was the exact same woman in the picture Gracie had found in Stella's room. This was Stella's mother.

"Hi Sweetie." Stella's mom said her arms stretched out for a hug.

There was a long pause. Then Stella pushed pass her mother and bolted out the door.

"Stella wait!" Mr. Parker called after her.

"I'll go find her." Gracie told Stella's parents. Then she ran out the door. She had to find Monica.

"Are you sure Stella is here?" Monica asked when the two angels pulled up into the park in Monica's car.

"Of course she'll be here." Gracie said getting out of the car. "She's always here."

"Yes but Gracie its dark outside and no one else is here." Monica pointed out.

"Monica she's my case. I think I know her well enough to find her. Gracie snapped.

"Gracie I don't like that tone you are using with me." Monica said trying to hide her frustration.

"You know Monica just because you've been doing this job way longer than I have doesn't mean that…" But Gracie was cut off by a loud shriek.

"Help!" The voice shrieked. "Somebody please help me!" Gracie gasped. The voice crying for help belonged to Stella.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stella where are you?" Gracie called

"Up here! In this tree!" Stella yelled back. Gracie and Monica followed Stella's terrified voice until they found her… dangling from a fifty foot tree.

"What are you doing?" Gracie cried.

"I climbed up to have a place to think alone but now I can't find my way back down!"

"Hold on Stella!" Gracie said "I'm coming up!"

"Gracie no!" Monica cried grabbing Gracie's arm. "That tree must be at least fifty feet high! If you fall…"

"Then I fall. Big deal." Gracie said cutting Monica off, wiggling out of her supervisors grasp.

"Gracie this is not a good time to be difficult!" Monica snapped. As much as Gracie annoyed her she actually cared for her hard headed caseworker and would hate for her to get hurt.

"I've climbed trees before Monica." Gracie told her. "I can do this. Trust me." She pleaded.

"Gracie…" Monica started.

"Monica…" Gracie mimicked.

"Um can someone please help me?" Stella wailed. Gracie glanced at Monica.

"Go." She said.

"Thanks Monica." Gracie thanked her supervisor before making her way to the base of the tree. Quick as a squirrel Gracie skillfully climbed up the tree, remembering her footing so that she could get back down.

"Gracie thank goodness you're here!" Stella said.

"I can show you the way back down." Gracie told Stella

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Stella. Just follow me."

"Can't we call the police or something?"

"Can't you trust me Stella?" Gracie asked a little hurt that Stella didn't believe she knew the way down.

"I can but…"

"Tell me about your Mom." Gracie said.

"What! No!" Stella exclaimed.

"Please." Then it all came out. Stella told Gracie about how her parents had been arguing lately and how when she had asked her mother if anything was wrong she denied everything.

"And then she left us. Me and my dad I mean." Stella said on the verge of tears. "I just woke up and she was gone. When I asked my dad about it he told me that me that there had been some problems going on between him and my mom.

"I'm sorry." Gracie whispered.

"Don't you get it Gracie?" Stella wailed. "I trusted her and she let me down. After that I figured that if I can't trust my own mother, who can I trust?"

"You can trust God." Gracie pointed out.

"How do you know?" Stella whimpered.

"Stella I'm an angel." Gracie blurted. "Sent from God."

"Prove it." Stella demanded.

"Prove what?" Gracie asked.

""Prove that you're an angel."

"No I want you to trust me, and God wants you to trust him."

"How can I trust anyone after what my mom did to me?" Stella practically shouted.

"But the thing is Stella, God has done nothing to you. He has never lied to you and he has never left you. Even when your mother left you he was still there. And he loves you. And once you start trusting in God, you can start building trust in other people"

Stella was silent. "Also you might want to trust me on the fact that this branch is probably not going to hold us up all night." Gracie said. Stella cracked a small smile.

"Show me the way down Gracie." She finally whispered. A few minutes later both Stella and Gracie were safely on the ground. The instant their feet touched the ground Gracie began to glow.

"You really are an angel." Stella gasped.

"Yea. And so is Monica." Gracie said.

"Whose Monica?" Stella asked.

"My supervisor." Gracie told her, pointing at Monica. "You're actually my first assignment."

"I guess I better go home and straighten things out with my parents. And with my mom."

"Do you need a ride home?" Monica asked Stella.

"Yes that would be nice." Stella replied.

A little while later the red Cadillac pulled up in front of Stella's house. Stella's mother was waiting out front.

"Hi Stella." She greeted her daughter.

"Hi Mom." Stella replied. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Stella's mother said running her hand through red hair.

"Do you want to go inside?" Stella asked. " I have a feeling this might be a while."

"Me too." Stella's mom sighed. Monica and Gracie watched as Stella and her mother walked inside. Just before closing the door though, Stella flashed Gracie and Monica a quick smile and a thumbs up, Gracie smiled back.

"You did a good job Gracie." Monica said when she was sure that Stella was inside.

"Really?" Gracie asked.

"Yes. You handled your assignment very well."

"Monica," Gracie said.

"Yes Gracie." Monica answered.

"I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting."

"You are?"

"It's just…" Gracie paused.

"It's just what Gracie?" Monica asked softly.

"It's just that you're my fifth supervisor in two weeks." Gracie sighed.

"You're fifth supervisor?" Monica exclaimed. "I'm your fifth supervisor? Why?"

"I don't know." Gracie shrugged. "I guess most angels see me as a long term babysitting job. You know, because of my age. I figured that you would be no different. I thought that if I was rude, difficult, and annoying then when you tried to send be back at least I would know what I did wrong this time. But you were different. Even when I was horrible to you, you still didn't give up on me. I'm really surprised that we even got through our first assignment. Thank you for that you for that."

"Y-you're welcome." Monica said surprised about what Gracie had told her, and glad that she had tolerated Gracie's behavior.

"Can we start over?" Gracie asked.

"I would like that." Monica answered with a smile.

"Great." Gracie smiled back. "By the way I have a question."

"What is it" Monica prompted, starting the car.

"Is it really true that you're not supposed to swallow gum?" Monica let out a little chuckle before driving down the street.

"What's so funny?" Gracie squealed. "I'm serious! It just doesn't make sense! Why would you chew it just to spit it out? I'm confused!"

"I am really glad that I get to be your supervisor Gracie." Monica told her.

"I'm glad too, but that still doesn't answer my question." Gracie said as the two angels disappeared into the night.

**The End**


End file.
